All rocket warheads and other military projectiles, such as artillery shells, for example, are provided with various safe and arming devices, for preventing the premature detonation of the main explosive charge in the warhead or projectile, whereby the warhead or projectile can be safely handled, shipped and launched or fired, and whereby the warhead or projectile will be armed after it has been launched or fired, and after it has traveled a safe distance along its flight to the intended target.
Various safe and arming devices are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a safe and arming device is known which is intended to interrupt the firing train of an explosive charge or munition, to prevent the firing train from functioning except under predetermined specific design circumstances, including the inertial setback force of the launch, followed by a time delay, imposed upon the mechanism for bringing the detonator in line with the firing train. The time delay may be produced by a mechanical timing mechanism of the run-away clock escapement type. The time delay mechanism has numerous moving parts and is complex and expensive.